Pillow Talk
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Part Four of the Lucifer's Flock series. When Chloe goes to Lucifer's apartment to apologise for the way she acted while doing her mountain of paperwork, she finds him with Dan, Ella and a pair of wings. Things will never be the same.
1. Chloe Finds Out

Part Four of the Lucifer's Flock series. Please read the others first, or this will make very little sense. The order of fics is Feathered Friend, Nesting Behaviour and Order of the Flock. This is my obligatory Chloe finds out fic.

* * *

Pillow Talk

It had been a long, but relaxing week for Chloe and one she had desperately needed.

After finally finishing the paperwork she had backed up, an endeavour which in itself took a week to go through, she had needed the time off and was glad Lieutenant Monroe had given it to her.

The screaming match she had had in the precinct when Lucifer refused to help with the paperwork when he had come in a few days after asking her about wings went a long way in granting her the time off.

So, she decided to do something nice to make up for her yelling at him. She hadn't seen him since, but Dan told her he was fine.

Apparently the two men in her life actually were getting on really well suddenly. She was glad that they both had someone else they could just be guys with. If that was what they were doing. The thought of those two hooking up made her shudder.

She had bought a cheap whiskey he will probably turn his nose up when she gave it to him, because it was cheap, but it was all she could afford. It was the thought that counts anyway, right? She was never certain what things were about when it came to her partner.

The elevator was upstairs and she had to wait for it to get to the club level, so she could finally see him after her week off. Things were far too quiet without him in her life nowadays. It was unnerving how loud he was and she hadn't realised truly just how loud until he disappeared.

It was her fault for yelling at him, but at least he hadn't run away to Las Vegas and gotten married or anything like that.

Apparently he had been looking after Dan's bird some of the days so he had company. The bird too, probably. God knows, Lucifer could use more friends. Did it matter if one had feathers?

So, it came to a sudden and very jarring shock to her system to see Lucifer, Dan and Ella all sitting on the lounge with the bird on a perch near them, with the first episode of Lost about ready to be watched.

They all turned to her in surprise.

The wings disappeared.

Chloe blinked, before looking down at the floor to see the smashed bottle of alcohol.

Shit, it had finally happened. Lucifer's craziness was rubbing off on her. She wiped at her eyes, suddenly unsure of what was real and what wasn't.

"Detective! Uh, what are you doing here?" Lucifer asked her, leaning in to Ella as if seeking out her comfort. He never did that with her.

"Well, I did come to apologise for yelling at you last week, but I see you're...busy." She looked at how close the three of them are and was at least glad Dan wasn't cuddling up to his other side. The last thing she wanted was to walk in on people she knew having a threesome.

He looked to Ella and Dan and shrugged. "We were about to start watching Lost. Oooh, you brought me alcohol too! I'm sure I would have appreciated it, but the floor seemed to have gotten there first."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, sorry, I dropped it."

He smiled at her and she knew that smile. He was hiding something. "No problem. I have easily cleanable floors in here. Comes in handy."

She shook her head. "Eww. I'll let you three go back to your Netflix and chill."

They all blinked at her, before Lucifer quickly unwrapped his arm from around Ella. "Oh, no! This isn't that. It's just movie night every Thursday for us. This is the first week as a matter of fact. And Dusty too, because he's flock."

And the first thing she felt at hearing that was hurt. He was her partner and he had invited her ex and their mutual friend over for a Netflix marathon and not one of them had invited her. She lowered her eyes to stare at the floor.

Then she felt jealousy that others were taking him away from her. She never thought she'd ever feel that way when it came to Dan, but there it is.

"And none of you invited me?" she asked, her voice smaller than she wished it was.

Lucifer shrugged. "You aren't flock. I said flock, didn't I?" He turned to Ella for an answer, before looking to Dan.

"Dude, you gotta tell her," Ella stated.

"Yeah man, this really isn't fair," Dan added on.

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I'll just...take this to the nest then. Come on, Detective. Follow me. You'll get your answers as to why this happened without you."

Still hurt, she followed him down the hall past his bedroom that led to the bathroom, guest room, kitchen and study. They were heading for the study. She wished they were heading back to the bar. She could really use a drink right now.

She wasn't sure she was going to like this conversation, but at least he finally seemed ready to talk to her. That was a plus.

Lucifer disappeared into the room she knew of as the study, only to stare in confusion at the mass of blankets and pillows that greeted hr instead of a desk and computer. At least the bookshelves in here were still present.

"What is this?"

He grinned at her. "This is my nest! I am honestly thinking of getting a door for this room. Several people have walked in thinking it is some kind of kinky sex thing. It's not."

She nodded at that. It would make sense people would think this a special room for sex. It looked good enough to roll in without it. She took a careful step inside and leant down to run a hand over a thick, fluffy blanket. It felt really god to her hands. Top quality of course.

"Lucifer, why do you have a nest?"

He shrugged again, before rubbing a hand over his cufflinks. "Well, I didn't until last week. I started nesting when I began building my flock."

She nodded at that non answer. "Why do you have a flock?"

He fidgeted with his clothes some more. "Umm, because I needed someone to help groom my wings. I mean, I did go to you first, but you turned down the offer, but Ella and Dan accepted with no problems. Mind you, when they did see my wings, they both fainted, so congratulations there. You just made a mess of my floor, and at least you did that with alcohol."

She shook her head, because nope, she had just imagined those. She was sure f it. "Lucifer, what wings? You keep going on about wings."

He blinked at her, sighed and sat down on a blanket covered mound of pillows. "I hid them out of sight as soon as I heard you. I know you saw them, Detective. Chloe. Please, come in, sit down and I'll show you properly."

She wanted to run out of the room, because this was getting far too much, but she knew if that happened she would never forgive herself for running out on him when he was clearly opening up to her.

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, she stepped further into the room, went over to another pile of pillows and sat down. It was really comfy. She was kind of amazed at that. Pillows had no right to be this comfortable.

When she looked back over to Lucifer after examining the maker of them or trying to (she couldn't find a tag,) she froze. Once again she was seeing wings.

Great, huge, blinding white wings. That were attached to him and coming out of his back by strong looking muscled ridges of skin where his scars used to be.

Stray feathers covered his back between his shoulders.

She was glad she was already on the ground. While she didn't pass out fully, she did lose her ability to think for a few minutes and when she finally was able to form a thought it was that she was glad her head was able to hit pillows and not the hard floor.

Her first word was "Explain."

He grinned at her and nodded.


	2. Lucifer Explains

Lucifer Explains

"Where would you like me to begin, Detective?" he asked her and Chloe frowned. Where did she want him to begin? There were so many questions running around in her head, she had no idea which ones to ask and which ones were useless to what she needed to know.

"I thought you cut your wings off..."

He nodded. "Yes, I did. As I said in the station, Daddy Dearest saw fit to gift me another pair. This set I am not cutting off. For one, it really, really hurts. For another, I do not want to think of the mess it may cause in my life this time if I did. Being gifted wings twice is...well, let's just say I doubt I would get another set and I doubt I would survive the loss of another pair."

She nodded, because he had told her that at the station. She had forgotten in her surprise. "You're an angel..."

He grinned at her. "Yes. I never lied about who or what I was to you. I told you I don't lie."

She shook her head. "No. You said you were the devil...this is not the devil."

He frowned at her. "I can assure you that this magnificent specimen of a man in front of you is indeed the devil."

She shook her head. "No. You're not a bad person, Lucifer."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I don't know how many times I have to say it, and must admit that it annoys me that you constantly jump to this one conclusion. The Devil is not evil. The Devil is not bad. The Devil punishes the bad and evil. There's a difference. Stop calling me bad when I am not."

She blinked at him, because yes, he has told her that plenty enough times. She shrugged. "Fine, I'll drop it for now. Why?"

This time he blinked at her, a confused look on his face. "Why what? You're going to have to be a bit more descriptive than that, Detective."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why did you get your wings back and why Dan and Ella?"

He perked up at that. "Oh! I have no idea why he gifted me back my wings, and frankly I am worried about it. Nothing with him is free. They'll serve some purpose later on, but right now I am just trying to get used to them again. Strengthening them for flight at the moment. The feathers only finished growing in. As to why Dan and Ella, they were there, they were interested, I took them up when they both said yes. I did go to you first. Well, that's a lie, I went to Linda first and she told me to talk to people I am close with. And that is you, Ella and Dan. You said no, like Linda did. Neither of you have ever cared for anything with feathers. That's completely understandable."

Slowly, she sat back up from her prone position on the pillows and rubbed at her head. "What is with the bird, then? I wasn't expecting you to get close to a bird."

Lucifer grinned widely at her. "Dusty has bonded with Dan. There's no getting rid of him. Oh, and just so you know, Ella is my comforter and Dusty thinks we're a mated pair. So, no getting too close to me with the bird around. Or Ella for that matter. And if you go near Dan in a more than friendly way, you may find yourself attacked. The little bugger is very protective of his mate."

"Wait, what do you mean Ella is your comforter?!" she asked, surprised and jealous that he hadn't gone to her for comfort instead.

"Every flock member has their place and job in the flock. I hold it together as lead. Ella is my comforter. Dan keeps me clean, by showering my wings. Dusty is Dan's mate and came along for that reason. Everything just very neatly and naturally fell into that order and place. I didn't even think of bringing anyone else in. Well, not yet anyway. I wanted things to fully settle first, hence the Netflix nights. And I think you might need to think for a bit before you can even think of the matter about joining or not, but I would be willing to see if you fit in with the others."

She blinked. Her? A member of this weird flock thing Lucifer had started with her ex and friend? Why? She didn't understand at all.

"I...I need to think on things. I'm confused... Lucifer, would you have told me of this if I didn't walk in on you?"

He nodded. "Eventually yeah, I would have. It may have taken a while but...for big talks, I generally have to be ready for them if they're not forced on me."

And she realised that all the times she tried forcing him to talk to her were not helpful in the least. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her face. "I'm sorry if you feel like I try to force you into things, Lucifer. I just worry."

She heard the rustle of wings and opened her eyes. Lucifer had flexed those wings of his, so they weren't lying flat across his back any longer. She stared at them, before swallowing quickly and licking her lips. "Can I touch them?" she asked, because it is honestly all she has wanted to do since she first saw them up close and personal, once her brain had kicked back into gear.

He smiled at her and extended a wing out for her to touch. "Sure. Just...be careful. The feathers are new and I really don't want to lose any now. Don't tug on them."

Nodding, she slowly reached a hand out and touched the feathers in front of her. They were so soft and slightly powdery. She wasn't expecting that. The very large feathers seemed stiff and harder than anything else, but they were like a bird's feather. She had patted Dusty once when Dan first got him.

"They're so...pretty." she said, her voice holding the reverent glee she felt at just seeing them. Touching them was something else.

They fluffed up slightly in her hand. "Why, thank you, Detective. I am going to try to keep them in good working order this time around. My last ones were a mess."

And she looked up at him with a look of surprise, because she remembered what his other wings looked like from the auction that sold off the fake ones made from his real ones. "No they weren't. They were beautiful."

He stared at her and frowned. "And you have stated that you know nothing about wings before, Detective. Trust me, they were unable to be used for flight, the feathers were too thin and frail. They were utterly useless as anything other than a tether to my father. Why do you think I had them cut off? For my health?"

"Wait...so that means God really is your father? Am I going to be in trouble when I die for even speaking to you?"

He grinned at her for that one. "Detective, darling, if that were true I would have damned half of Los Angeles by now. No, knowing me won't tarnish your soul or anything like that. Neither would liking me, having sex with me, or agreeing with anything I say. You get into trouble when you do bad things."

She relaxed at hearing that. She hadn't done anything truly bad, and had only ever shot anyone out of self defence. Or at least she hoped so. She had no idea how God would take the whole Malcolm deal, but she couldn't ask Lucifer that. It's doubtful he'd know, seeing as he was kicked out of Heaven.

She wouldn't ask about that either, even though most of the questions in her head not about anything to do with today happen to be about that. For right now it was totally irrelevant.

Stick to the topic and facts, Decker.

"Okay, that's good," she finally replied, when he began looking at her with an odd look she can't identify on his face.

He cleared his throat. "Umm, can I have my wing back, please? Staying in this position is becoming a bit uncomfortable and a wing cramp is going to be Hell to go through."

She blinked and looked down, only realising that she had a firm grip around a couple of his smaller feathers. "Oh, shoot. Sorry. Sure." She let go and he immediately folded the wing back against his back, next to the other one. Some feathers were poking out slightly. She hoped she hadn't broken any of them.

He shifted. "Ella! Come here a sec," he shouted.

A few seconds later and Ella was there staring at them both. She grinned widely.

"So, Chloe, how's it going with you and Lucifer now?"

Chloe stared at Ella who, without being told, immediately walked up to Lucifer and begun playing with his wings. He sighed in relief once she was done and the feathers were one again level with the others like she hadn't touched them at all.

"Thanks. Did you start the show without me?"

"Nah, that'd be rude. We're waiting for you to be done in here."

Chloe took that as her cue. She wasn't yet a part of their group, though she had been invited. But they had a night planned and she did gatecrash. She needed more info first before joining them and now just wasn't the time. She cleared her throat. "Actually, I think I'm going to go home now. Trixie is probably going to be overfed chocolate by Maze and that will keep her up half the night. I better get going. We'll talk later, Lucifer."

He grinned up at her and nodded. "I look forward to it. See you tomorrow, Detective?"

She smiled back. "Yes. I should be back to working cases tomorrow."

"Oh, Dad yes. My days have been quite boring lately. That will give me something to do other than sleep. Or sex."

Chloe rolled her eyes at that one, because one thing was clear and always will be. Lucifer definitely loved sex. At least he had stopped constantly nagging her for it. That was quite annoying.

"Goodbye Lucifer, Ella. See you both tomorrow."

And with her goodbyes said, she made her way out of the study filled with pillows and blankets and made her way to the elevator down to the club. She needed a drink right about now and Lucifer's personal bar was so the wrong place for it. She stopped, turned to the small group, now all sitting again on the lounge, getting ready to watch Lost together. "If you're keeping the wings out and in the open, you might want to shut down the elevator once I get to the club."

Dan got up and nodded. "I'll get it. I was closer to it."

She smiled. "It's good to see you getting along with mutual friends now. Bye Dan. Look after that idiot while I'm away."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, I got it. Go, now, before you get locked in here and Lucifer starts complaining."

Laughing and shaking her head, Chloe entered the elevator and smiled at the group. "Have fun," were her last words as the doors closed in front of her.

Turning to face the side in which the doors opened up to the club, Chloe nodded her head to herself.

So, now she knew the truth about Lucifer she found it really didn't matter. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to grill Linda, Ella and Maze over things next tribe meeting.

Why did she have to be the last to know?


End file.
